seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One Piece Legacy: Dead End Journey Part 10
Plates continued to stack at a high rate. Roku swallowed food on every plate he could get his hands on. "More please!" He shouted. "Does he always eat like this?" The Beta Pirates watch as he wolfs down every piece of food he comes in contact with. "This is insane." "Roku. Save some for everyone else." Rosa stated. "You need to share." He stopped and looked around. All eyes were on him. "Okay, I'll wait." He holds up five fingers. "In five minutes I'm gonna start eating again. Starting now!!" One of the alpha squad members, was happy while crying, and he was in a chef outfit. "Finally, someone who enjoys my cooking." "I'm probably gonna be the only one enjoying your cooking!" Roku begins to eat again. "Roku. It hasn't been five minutes yet." He stops. She faces the table. "He was serious about eating your food." Roku nodded in agreement. The Alpha Squad member, falls down depressed, and the others start to fan him, telling him he's great. Beta, and Reck watching the event, have a few rice balls, and Beta, pokes at Roku. "What the heck are you?" Rosa perked up. "I often wondered that. Are you even human?" "Taxonomy says so. So until proven otherwise I am human." Roku cheered. "I heavily think your like Tack, or Riker... A monster in human skin." "A monster huh?" Roku lets out an evil laugh. "Eh, maybe I am. Maybe not. Rosa. Has it been five minutes yet?" "No, you still have three left." Roku put his head on the table and groaned. Beta, started to eat some food, and Toma, with some guys, walked to Roku. "Hey, we need some sparring, and Captain is way too strong to fight! So why don't you challenge us?!" "What?! He's really that strong?!" Stars formed in Roku's eyes as he admired Beta. "I challenge you to a duel!" He pointed at Toma. Toma, laughed, and he pointed at the 40 men in the crew. "You have to challenge every one of us to do so. We know how powerful you are, so we did this." - Roku, was about to challenge nearly the entire crew, with Beta, Reck, Domon, Toma, Colt, and the Alpha squad watching. Rosa pulled Beta to the side. "Are you really going to let your crew do this?" "They wanted to. Roku's okay with it, so why not?" Roku cracked his knuckles. "So who's up first? Or is it all of you versus me? I'm good either way." One of the pirates, a guy with a bow staff, chuckled. "All of us, but don't think were all canon fodder. Some of us used to be martial artist, town guardians, head bandits, and even some mercs. In fact, I'm a bow staff user with a dan of 3. To put that in perspective, that would make me a karate dan of 6." Roku scratched his head. "I don't even know what that means. But I'm guessing you're super strong. Let's go!!" Roku's gaze transferred from one person to another. Mercenaries..Bandits...Guardians....and Martial Artists...this is gonna be fun. He struck a man in the chest, kicked another, and flipped one in the air, threw another at 4, and he kicked a man against the ship. In about 40 seconds, all of them were down. "Geez, they are tough. It would have been 20 seconds for 30 guys." The Alpha Squad, all 4 of them, sharped their swords, and walked ahead. "We may be weak compared to you, but were stronger then all of those guys put together." Roku turned to face the Alpha Squad. "Really? So does that mean I made the Alpha Squad?" "Sure, and it's time for your inauguration." Two members charged for Roku violently swinging their swords. With every attack he dodged, the more rapid and violent they became. Roku caught one by his wrist and flipped him into the other. They got back up and along with the other two members they charged. They started to lunge and slash at him, with him dodging and blocking, and even thrown 3 in the air. One, slashed at his hair, and he ducked, having a lock of his hair cut off. "Aww..." Roku started pulling his hair. "It took me forever to grow this." The Alpha Squad rose back up, gripping onto their swords. - "What is this guy?" Asked one of the fallen crew member. "He's going against the Alpha Squad, and he's so calm." "Relax, he won't be able to beat them. They're just playing with him." - The Alpha Squad attacked Roku again. They sliced, punched, and kicked at him. He dodged and rolled away. He dug his foot in the deck and lunged back with his fist cocked back. He struck one down, and kicked another in the chest, knocking two out. - "Didn't captain say he was as tough as Tack?" "Maybe..." "Didn't Tack take down the Alpha squad in an instant?" "Uhh... THEY TRAINED A LOT!" - Roku, flipped one, and struck one down, knocking them all down. "Geez, you guys were a lot stronger." Roku pulled his hair again. "I didn't even want a haircut." He turned to Beta. "Is there anyone else? Or is my time up and I can eat again?" Toma, Colt, and Domon headed to Roku. Toma, cracked his knuckles. "I'm stronger then those 4 combined." Toma, smirking, slashed around the area. "I'm the boss of those 4, teaching them." Domon, looked down at Roku. "I'm the 3rd in power, here." Roku pulled his hair again. " just doesn't feel right anymore." He stops and looks up at Domon. "I'm sorry but who're you?" He looks around at Toma. "And wasn't I supposed to fight you earlier!" "You'll get your chance." Colt, held his sword, out, and smirked. "Actually, we never seen anybody take down the Alpha squad so easily, even Domon here needs a little more time, and I'm 120% you didn't even use 12% of your power." "And you'd be correct. But I feel like I under did it." He starts to pull on his hair. "If I was more careful this wouldn't have happened." "And I intend to bring out your full power." "That wouldn't be a good idea. I don't wanna destroy this ship." He puts his face on the deck. "It's been so good to me." Domon, holding a sledgehammer, swung it at Roku, and he ducked, with Toma doing a sweep kick, sending him to hit the ground, and Colt, holding his sword, tried to strike at Roku, but he rolled away. "I guess we started." Roku ran up to Domon. Domon swung his hammer and Roku flipped over the attack delivering a kick to his neck that sent him flying back. As Roku spun to the ground, Toma charged sending a wave of punches and kicks. Roku caught his fists and blocked his kicks. Roku ducked and let go of Toma as Colt sliced at him. "You alright?" He asked. Toma nodded. Domon got up rubbing his head. "Let's show this kid how strong the Beta Pirates are." Domon's grip on his hammer tightened. Roku dropped into a fighting stance. "An ill show you the strength of The Gladiator!" He charged at Colt, who sliced at him, but Roku dodged and delivered a punch onto his gut. Domon, slammed his sledgehammer at Roku, but he blocked it, and Toma, kicked him in the knee. He dropped, and Colt held onto his sword, and slashed at him. Roku, grabbed the sword, and he was hit at the back of the head, with the hammer. "Geez, these guys are tougher then the 4 together, and working together, they may not be as good as the Alpha squad's teamwork, but they are still dangerous. I'm sorry to do this to you." Roku kicked Toma in the chest and jumped over Domon. Domon swung around with his hammer delivering a blow to Roku's side sending him into the side of the ship. A glare shined in Roku's eyes as he looked up. "It time to get serious." Roku bounced up. "I'm sorry ship." He dug his foot into the board and lunged with great speed. In an instant he swept kicked Colt and launched himself up into Toma jaw, knocking him on his back. Domon swung his hammer and Roku flipped over it, and punched him in his side. Domon hunched over in pain, slowly backing away. The three, looked at him, and were ready to attack again. In an instant, he was above Domon, kicked him towards Toma, and was behind Colt, kicking him towards the group, and they hit each other. He was behind them, and thrown them in the air, and he kicked their backs, knocking them all out. They hit the ground, unconscious, and he looked at Reck. "Let's go." Reck, looked at them, and leaned to Beta. "Boss, I'm stronger then them... But working together, they always beat me." "It's up to you whether you want to fight him or not. This guy is no joke. He really is a monster." Rosa stood up. "Roku, your five minutes are up. You can go eat now." "Great! Is it okay that we fight later." Roku runs back to the table and eats the leftover food. "Finally. That was taking forever. I'm back food. And I'll never leave you again." Beta, looked to Reck, and he had an idea. "You and me!" "What?!" "If we work together... WE'LL EVEN BE ABLE TO TAKE EVERYONE HERE COMBINED!" Rosa crossed her legs. "If you two are gonna join the fun, I'll join too. Roku!! I'm your new partner." Roku looked up, food hanging from his mouth. He looked at his hand and slapped himself. "Okay I'm not dreaming. That actually happened." A large smile stretched across his face. "She just asked to be my girlfriend!!" "Not what I meant. I'm your new battle partner." Roku dropped to his hands and knees. "Oh the cruel reality. I knew it was too good to be true." Rosa faced Reck. "There. Two on two." Reck, looked scared, but Beta grinned. "Oh, they think that we'll just be combining our strength... But together... Number 1 and 2 become more then three times as strong as everyone combined!" - The 4 cross each other, with Beta cracking his neck, and Reck cleaning his blade with a rag. "Geez, I think my dan with a sword is 27. What's your dan, boss?" "I'm guessing 116 dan in karate. OOOH yeah!" "Now I'm curious. What does dan mean?" Roku asked. "It's bothering me that everyone knows but me." "It's a ranking system Roku." Rosa stated. "It's basically their levels in a certain matter." "Ooh!! That guy from earlier said his dan was 6 in Karate. Which makes Beta at least 19 times stronger than him. Is that how it works?" Rosa exhaled. "Close enough." She looked up at Beta, then Reck. "Roku. Who do you want?" Roku was about to open his mouth. "Don't say me." "Oh then no one. But in the fight, I'll take on....Beta! Cause his crew says he's super strong. I wanna see for myself." "Alright, I will. Also, Rosa, don't underestimate Reck. A swordsman dan is 3 dans for a karate guy. That means he's about an 81 at karate. He's also a former boxer, and lastly... I'm a heck of a lot stronger then you think I am Rosa." "Whatever, Delta Destroyer. He's in for a surprise." She rolled her hand around and a pink rose grew. "There is no mercy." Reck, laughed, and held his sword close. "Don't be stealing my lines missy." One of the Beta pirates, got up, waved a flag, and set it down. "BEGIN! Also go Beta and Reck." Roku turned away and out his hands over his mouth. "And go Rosa and Roku, yaaaayy! Get em!!" Rosa made the first move. She threw the rose into the air, it grew and stretched until it was in the shape of a sword. "This is my Rose Blade. It's as hard as steel." She swung her sword and it clashed with Reck's. Reck, was pushed back, but he grinned. "Hah!" He slashed the rose, and he parried it, throwing it in the air. "Maybe, but your lacking in skill." Roku, was striking Beta multiple times, with extreme speed, and Beta was blocking and dodging him. One of the Beta pirates smirked. "Roku's in trouble. Beta's strength, skill, and speed are nothing to his real dangerous ability. His durability." Roku stopped attacking and punched the ground, shaking the ship, causing everyone on board to stagger. He jumped up high into the air and punched down. Beta stopped and blocked the attack. Rosa jumped back and avoided Reck's attacks. She dashed to her side and quickly picked up her rose blade to block against his sword. "I know I'm not that good with swords. I don't like using them either." Her and Reck bounced back. Rosa's sword weakened and wrapped around her hand, becoming a marsh like hand. She opened her palm and vines shot out, trying to attach themselves to Reck. He cut them, and backed away. He put his sword in his hilt, and stared at Rosa. "You made a grave mistake. Underestimating me. FLICKER!" He took his sword out, and it cut all the vines around him, even cutting a rose off the rose sword, and causing minor scratches on Rosa. Roku, was shocked. "He's a lot better then Colt!" Colt, smirked. "Yeah. The Alpha Squad is a 10 dan group. I'm 23. Of course Reck is the best swordsman." "Yeah whatever." Rosa flipped her hair out the way. "Counting now, I've made over a hundred grave mistakes. But I'm still alive. Your mistake was hurting my rose." Her sword stretched out into a whip. "And thank you for move. Flicker." She flung the whip around, cutting and slashing Reck drawing blood. Reck, backed away, and licked his blood. He then coughed, and rubbed his tongue. "Why did I do that?!" Roku, kicked Beta across the ship, but he still stood, and put his fist up. "Come on... Hit me..." "Whatever you say man!" Roku punched Beta in his chest. Beta stood there, unflinching by the attack. "Huh?" A Beta Pirate shot his fist in the air. "I knew he couldn't hurt Captain Beta! Go captain!!" Beta, started to pound at Roku, smirking. "You think you can take me down?! Ever since I met Tack, and escaped Yatara, I have been training. I used to be a massive jerk, since Riker crushed my dreams, but now, guess what! I can kick your ass! Thanks not to myself, but my crew! I WILL BECOME THE KING OF PIRATES!" The crew pumped their fist up, and cheered. Rosa, was shocked. "He got a hell of a lot stronger then when we last met!" Roku caught both of Beta's fists. "I can take you down...that was then this is now. You may have been a jerk. Your dreams may have been crushed. But you're a good person." Roku spun Beta around and started to punch back. "I will not lose. No one will beat me...my dreams will not be crushed!! AND IF ANYONE IS GONNA BE THE KING OF THE PIRATES, IT WILL BE ME!!!!" Roku punched Beta in his face and sent him flying back. "There's no denying it....I'm gonna have to go all out." Beta, still didn't fall, and he wiped his blood from his mouth. "You may be 10x stronger then me, and 10x faster... But I can take 100x the damage you can throw, and last 100x more then you can in a fight! You may be badass, but I am something you aren't! A great punching bag!" Rosa, face faulted from the stupidity of what he said. "That's not something to be proud of!!!" She turned to Reck, who was focused on Beta and Roku. "Hey!! Don't worry about them! I'm your opponent!" He turned to her confused. "Oh right!" His gaze intensified. Roku sent a shockwave from his Conquerors Haki at Beta, who started to sweat. "Wow, I remember this, from that Chrono guy... It's a lot weaker though." "No, you just go a lot stronger, I bet... And you met Chrono?!" "Yeah, I stomped on his face!" "Why do I have a hard time believing that?" Roku and Beta exchanged blows, Beta punched Roku in his face, and Roku kicked Beta in the stomach. Roku recovered and tried to punch Beta again but his attack was caught. "Haha!! I won't let that happen ag-" Roku sent his head into Beta's jaw. Roku jumped back and rubbed his head. "That hurt more than I thought." Beta, felt his jaw, and grinned. "I did have a tough head, as a kid. Now, let's see if you can take... MY BETA BEAM!" He struck a pose, with his hands out, and Roku, took a step back. When nothing happened, Beta sprinted at Roku, and did a jump kick. "LIAR KICK!" He struck Roku in the head, and Roku took a few steps back. "For a second there I thought I was in trouble." Roku rubbed his head. Roku sprinted towards Beta with his fist clenched, sending out shockwaves of Conquerors Haki. "Golden Barrage!" Roku sent out a wave of punches and kicks. Beta was standing there taking all the hits. Roku swept kicked him, before Beta fell to the ground Roku got under him and jetted his foot into his back. Beta laughed. "Is that all you got?" He grabbed Roku and flung him high into the air. As Roku fell to the ground he cocked his fist back and punched the ship, causing tremors throughout the ship. Everyone standing struggled to maintain their balance. Roku jumped onto his hands and sent himself flying into Beta's chest. He struck Beta hard, and Beta was thrown across the ship, but grabbed the rails, and flung himself at Roku, head butting him. The two hit the ship, and rolled across it, breathing hard. Roku, got up, and grinned. "It's been a long time since I had a good fight. But it's time to end this." Roku got off the rails and raced towards Beta. "Golden Spark!!" Beta rolled out of the way while Roku unintentionally uppercutted a member of the crew. The pirate fell unconscious. "Oops..sorry about that." "EAT THIS!" Beta, grabs Roku from behind, and lifts him. "FULL NELSON!" He slams Roku onto the ship, head first, and looks to see Rosa standing over a beaten up Reck. "Uh oh..." Roku pulls his head out the ship and sat down. He looks up and stares at Beta. "Golden Spark!!" Roku quickly jumped up and uppercutted Beta. Beta was thrown through the air, and slammed onto the ship. Roses, covered his body, and he looked around, looking up at Roku and Rosa. "I surrender." "What?!" Roku looked shocked. "Why?" He nods to Rosa. "I don't think I can beat the both of you, and unless any one I care about is in danger, I would rather surrender." Roku pouted. "I guess that's a good eason." Roku helped Beta up and wiped dust off of his clothes. "Sorry about the surprise attack, I had nothing else up my sleeves." "Meh, no surprise attacks in a fight. Sure, you may be a coward for doing so, but no problem for doing so. Though, if I was serious, and you were, and it was a one on one, who would have won?" "Me." "Yeah. You would have." "We could make the ultimate team. Your defensive skills plus my offensive skills. It would be incredible! And I would ask you to join my crew, but you have a crew of your own that cares for you as much as you care for them. And that is grounds for respect!" Roku held out his hand. "And from now on, we are friends." Beta shook Roku's hand. Category:Nobody700 Category:TrueKing3000 Category:Dead End Journey Arc